Ellen Segal Huvelle
Ellen Segal Huvelle is a federal judge sitting in the United States District Court for the District of Columbia. She has overseen several significant cases. In a case decided in May 2001, Huvelle "upheld federal regulations that restrict the sale of consumers' names, Social Security numbers, dates of birth, addresses and phone numbers." Later that year, Huvelle heard requests by family members of Vince Foster seeking access to pictures of his body taken after his death. In November 2005, she accepted the guilty plea in the high-profile prosecution of lobbyist Michael Scanlon. Early life and career Born in Boston, Massachusetts, Huvelle received a B.A. from Wellesley College in 1970, a Masters in City Planning from the Yale School of Architecture in 1972, and a J.D. from the Boston College Law School in 1975. Following law school, she served as law clerk to Chief Justice Edward F. Hennessey of the Massachusetts Supreme Judicial Court from 1975 to 1976. From 1976 until 1984, Judge Huvelle was an associate at the firm of Williams & Connolly in Washington, D.C. and in 1984, she became a partner at that firm, where she remained until 1990. In 1983 Huvelle was one of three attorneys who drafted an amicus brief on behalf of the Motion Picture Association of America in the landmark case of Sony Corp. of America v. Universal City Studios, Inc.. As a partner at Williams & Connolly, Huvelle represented several notable clients including hotel magnate Leona Helmsley and fight promoter Don King. Judicial service Huvelle was appointed Associate Judge of the District of Columbia Superior Court in September 1990 and served in the Civil, Criminal and Family Divisions until her appointment to the federal bench. While serving on that court, she was a lecturer at the University of Virginia School of Law from 1997 to 1999. On March 25, 1999, Huvelle was nominated by President Bill Clinton to a seat on the United States District Court for the District of Columbia, vacated by John Garrett Penn. She was confirmed by the United States Senate on October 15, 1999, receiving her commission on October 26, 1999. Senator Patrick Leahy cited the long delays in Huvelle's confirmation as US District Court Judge as a troubling example of problems in the confirmation process. Huvelle has been a Fellow of the American Bar Association, a member of the Edward Bennett Williams Inn of Court, and has taught trial practice at Harvard Law School's Trial Advocacy Workshop and at the University of Virginia School of Law. Judicial opinions Privacy and "opt out" According to CNN Huvelle played a key role in ensuring that ordinary consumers can opt out of information collection on their personal information. ''A.C.L.U. v. U.S. Dept. of Justice'' Huvelle ruled on A.C.L.U. v. U.S. Dept. of Justice, 265 F.Supp.2d 20. ''Murat Kurnaz v. George W. Bush'' Huvelle made a ruling on Guantanamo captive Murat Kurnaz's habeas corpus petition in Murat Kurnaz v. George W. Bush. XM Radio In the summer of 2006 Huvelle amalgamated related cases into a class action against In re XM Satellite Radio Holdings Securities Litigation, C.A. No. 06-0802. Former Interior Deputy Secretary J. Steven Griles Huvelle ruled on the sentencing of former Interior Deputy Secretary J. Steven Griles. Personal life Huvelle is married to labor lawyer Jeffrey Huvelle. References External links * Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:Wellesley College alumni Category:Yale University alumni Category:Boston College Law School alumni Category:Harvard Law School faculty Category:University of Virginia faculty Category:American women judges Category:Judges of the United States District Court for the District of Columbia Category:United States district court judges appointed by Bill Clinton Category:Judges presiding over Guantanamo habeas petitions